Might as Well
by yaoifan49
Summary: Lawlu it all started when law thought luffy was cute
1. Chapter 1

"SANJI! FOOOOOD!" Luffy yelled. It was laws first day on the sunny and he was trying to get used to how they live.

"Wait you bastard! Im about to start making lunch!" Luffy pouted wanting food now. 'That was adourable' law thought, 'Wait what no nonono straw hat is not adourable hes annoying as shit' he quickly dismissed the thought.

~half an hour latter

"NAMI SWAN ROBBIN CWAN! THE FOOD IS READY! THE REST OF YOU BASTARDS COME EAT!"

Luffy, who had been singing with several of the guys, leaped up the stairs to the kitchen door and ran in taking his seat. The rest of them followed in afterwards with law in the back. The only empty seat was one next to the captain and the swordsman. He reluctantly sat down and the swordsman glarred at him as if he should have sat on the floor. Law smirked back and zoro scoffed at him. The food was set on the table and law was unprepared for what came next.

Everyone battled to get food, grabbing what they could get and defending what they had. Law didnt understand the big deal until luffy attempted to take his food. "Strawhat dont touch my food." He said it in a dangerous tone that made everyone look up to see how it would play out. Usopp was scared already and chopper was still tramatized from when he saw law used his devil fruit power to chop the children from punk hazard into pieces. Luffy simply grinned and moved the food further away from law. He activated room and moved his plate back to where it originally was in front of him on the table.

"Traffy!" Luffy whined.

"No" Law replied back coldly looking luffy dead in the eyes to emphisize that he was serious. 'That was hot' luffy thought. He was confused at his thought and so he tried a second time to take the food. As Luffy reached over to try again Law grabbed his wrist tightly stopping him. "I thought I told you no" He said looking luffy in the eyes again. Law was still holding onto his wrist and luffy didnt want him to let go. Luffy cocked his head to the side with a quizical look on his face. He didnt understand why he was feeling this way.

'theres no denying that thats cute.' Law thought to himself secretly. "Whats that look for?"

"Your still holding onto my wrist." Luffy said

"Your still trying to get my food." Law countered. No one had said anything since they had started talking. Luffy laughed and then stopped trying to get laws food. Law reluctantly let go of Luffy and each of them went back to their own food. The rest of the crew seemed a bit more relaxed that they hadnt tried to kill each other over the food. 'I wonder wut it would be like to hold his hand' luffy thought still quiet confused as to how he felt. He dismissed the thought and decided he would deal with it latter. After everyone finished eating they all went to do there own thing leaving law, luffy, and sanji in the kitchen. "Oh! Law, do you want me to show you the rest of the ship? Its really awesome!" Luffys eyes gleamed and before law could answer luffy grabbed his hand and started dragging him in no particular direction determined to work out how he felt about law.

"Ah! Strawhat!" Law protested. He had wanted to take a nap. 'god i hope i dont do anything stupid' they ended up in the aquarium. And luffy started showing him all of the fish excitedly. luffy was still holding his hand and dragging him around. A slight blush crept up on laws face and he quickly tried to hide it with his free hand. 'Why the fuck am i blushing! How long is this bastard going to hold my hand in a death grip?'

Luffy stopped running and Law fell on luffy because of the sudden stop. They were both on the ground with law on top of luffy. They relized their position and law lifted himself off of luffy so that he wasnt pinning him down but was on all fours trying to catch his breath. Law could feel his face get redder by the second. 'Fuck'. luffy cocked his head to the side. 'Damn hes doing the face again.'

"That's hot." Luffy stated as if it were the most casual thing to say and then his eyes widened in surprise at himself. 'Dammit. I didnt mean to say that outloud. Oh well.'

"What!" Laws face found a way to get redder and luffy started blushing slightly.

"I said thats hot." He said it just as casual as the first time

"Uh..." He quickly got up and luffy still having law in a death grip pulled himself up. 'Was he just saying that. Does he seriouly just say that to people' law wondered.

"So thats our ship! Do you like it Traffy?" Luffy announced grinning from ear to ear and finally letting go of laws hand.

"Its-" he was cut off as there was a loud crash from on deck and the two captains ran up to see. They both arrived seeing usopp and franky covered in soot. From what they gathered one of usopps inventions backfired. Chopper immediately ran over and checked on them to make sure they were okay and told them they had to go to the infirmary anyways so he could do some tests while nami yelled at them and the rest of the crew was chuckling as the two looked quiet comical. Luffy was on the ground laughing untill nami decided to yell at him too. Law smirked to himself as luffy was arguing with nami and nami simply blamed him because of the look in his face. Law took this as a good oportunity to find somewhere quiet where he could finally work this out. He decided to go back to the aquarium and try to nap on the couch there. He sucessfully disapeared in the chaos.

'Maybe i was just tired and so i couldnt think straight. Im just gonna leave it. Agh but why was i blushing so hard. How did i even manage to fall on top of him. And then he said i looked hot to top it all of and i cant fucking tell what he means by that because he said it so casually. How the hell did he say that so casually anyways.' He fell asleap on the couch soon thinking about how this alliance was going so far.

He woke up hearing sanji calling everyone for supper and ran up to get food confident that he had no idea how he felt about strawhat. He sat down next to luffy again as it was the only spot open at the table again. They all started eating aka fending off luffy. Sanji had made spagetie and law could easily say this was the best spagetie in the world. Luffy looked over and grinned. "What?" Law asked.

"You have spagetie on your face." He said still grinning.

"You should see your face" luffy seriously had the sauce all over his face.

"Dont waste my food!" Sanji warned implying we better eat every bit of sauce.

"Alright!" Luffy said. And then took his thumb and whiped the sauce off laws face and licked his finger while locking eyes with him.

'Damn. Just. Damn. Im screwed' law thought. Law was startled by the movement and hadnt been expecting luffy to resort to that. Luckily the rest of the crew didnt seem to notice. Everyone started finishing up and luffy was told he had to do dishs.

"Luffy-ya?"

"Mhm" luffy said indicating he heard him

"where am i sleeping while i travel with you?"

"Oh theres no guest room and the only bed big enough for two is mine so we all kinda figured since you probably dont want to sleep on a couch for three months that we could just share a room if you dont mind." Luffy had completely forgoten to tell law.

"I dont mind" 'shit i am screwed. Isnt that just convienent.' Luffy turned around done with the dishes and he still had spagetie on his face. Law couldnt help it. There was litterally no way out of this. 'I like luffy.' Law smirked to himself and walked over to luffy. "Luffy-ya, you still have spagetie on your face" his tone was different but luffy decided it was nothing.

"Oh thanks traffy ill go wash it off"

"Dont you remember? Sanji said not to waste food." Luffy was about to try and lick it off but was stopped dead in his tracks as law copying luffy from earlier and took his finger and whipped some of the sauce off and licked his finger locking eyes with luffy. "We better not waste it" 'too late to go back now'. Law lifted luffys face by his chin and kissed him. Law started licking luffys face where the spagetie was.

"Traffy?!" Luffy said not sure what was going on. Law gave a slight grunt as an answer still licking the sauce off. 'Well im guessing this means he likes me. Well hopefully. I mean maybe he really just wants the spagetie.' That thought was quickly proved wrong as law kissed luffy again having dealt with all of the spagetie. He bit luffys bottom lip and luffy being so shocked parted his lips and law put his tongue in eagerly. Luffy quickly started fighting for dominance which law won. Law was mapping out luffys mouth not leaving a inch untouched. They both thought the other tasted like spagetie. After a moment law pulled away to catch his breath. Luffy grinned up at him and law was smirking back.

"Uh-"

"So-" they both started at the same time. "You first." Law said

"Alright. I really liked kissing you. We should do that more often. " luffy said matter of factly. Law smiled really happy with the situation. "You should smile more often too. "

"Okay i will try to do both more frequently. " law answered. At that moment sanji came in to see how the dishes were doing. Luckily they werent too close to each other so sanji probably thought it was just a friendly conversation.

"Good you did the dishes without breaking all of them this time. " sanji set to work cleaning the rest of the kitchen. Luffy and law looked at each other once more and then went there seperate ways.

Night time.

"So this is the captains quarters?" Law asked. They hadnt really spoken yet about what happened.

"Yep!" Luffy said. "Im the only one that gets my own room because franky said the captain should have his own room. But since were both captains were gonna have to share."

"I dont mind at all." Law said with a smirk. Luffy grinned back and both started changing into something more comfortable. Evidentally they both slept shirtless. Law couldnt help but stare at the other man. He was definetely attractive. Luffy was apparently also staring at law.

"Ive never seen all your tatoos at once. Theyre awesome." Luffy stated. That pulled law out of his trance and jumped in bed.

"Thanks" luffy jumped in too. Law put his arm around luffy and pulled him closer so that law was the big spoon. He didnt want to admit it but they were clearly cuddling. Luffy felt safe in laws arms. 'I like traffy. But i dont know how he feels about this at all.'

"So what exactly is this?" Luffy asked the one question they had been dreading. Neither one of them knew the answer.

"Well what do you want it to be?" Law asked in a careful voice. 'I do not want to mess this up'

"Are you like my boyfriend now?" Luffy answered with a question. 'Might as well get to the point'

"Do you want that?" 'Please please please oh god say yes.' Luffy turned his head so he was looking at law and grinned.

"Yes. I want traffy to be my boyfriend." Law let out a breath he didnt know he was holding and held luffy closer kissing his forhead.

"Okay. Then im your boyfriend." They both smiled each with a slight blush on their face. "Are you gonna tell the crew?" Law honestly didnt care what any of them thought so it was up to luffy.

"I think maybe we should wait a while. Some of them still dont trust you or they think your creepy" luffy answered. 'Creepy? Well i guess i kinda am.'

"Okay." Law kissed luffy again on the cheak and ran his fingers through his hair. "Goodnight luffy-ya"

"Goodnight traffy" law kept running his fingers through luffys hair and he soon fell asleep. 'Better not take this too slow or rush into anything'. Law fell asleep soon after.

Morning

Sanji had come down to wake the captains for food but he stood in the door way in awe. The two captains were cuddling. Cuddling! 'They must have done it in their sleep' sanji then started laughing very loud at the sight of the surgeon of death holding his captain. Luffy awoke first very confused at sanji on the floor pounding his fist on the ground laughing.

"What is it? Why are you laughing sanji? Oh! Is the food ready?" The fact that luffy was still in the doctors embrace only made him laugh louder. Luffy didnt seem phased at his position at all. Luffy shook law awake. "Traffyyyyy! Traffy wake up. I think the foods ready!" Law made a grunting noise indicating he was awake and pulled the covers over his head not wanting to deal with the laughing cook. He was not a morning person. Sanji was only laughing harder as they were still holding each other. "Sanji! Why are you laughing?" Sanji eventually calmed down enough to say something whipping a tear from his eye.

"Yes the foods ready so once you two are done cuddling you should come eat." Sanji thought this would seriously strike a nerve in the surgeon. Luffy tried to wiggle out of laws hold and fell off the bed doing so.

"Alright sanji!" Sanji had expected luffy not to care as he had woken up on the merry several times with luffy cuddled up to him but he still awaited the other captains reaction. Law still was trying to sleep more under the sheets as if that didnt bother him at all. Sanji stood confused as law made no move to get out of bed. Luffy noticed this and pulled the sheets off him. "Wake up already traffy!" The doctor being cold curled up into a ball and put a pillow over his face still not giving in to the other captains wishes. "Come on traffy. Wake up. I want to find out why sanji was laughing!" Luffy got on the bed and took the pillow away from law and ruffled his hair. "Come onnnnn" at this law cracked an eye open. 'He looks adourable'. They both thought. Sanji stood jaw dropped as the surgeon made no move to stop the captain from ruffling his hair. Law actually smiled. Luffy of course had on his usually grin. 'This is by far the best way to wake up.'

"You gonna wake up any time soon?" Luffy asked in a sing song way.

"No way in hell." Sanji forgot about the cuddling as the surgeon was probably to tired to even notice. Luffy stopped ruffling laws hair folded his arms and cocked his head to the side again doing a thinking face which was very cute but it made law worried. Luffy stood up and law thought that he had finally been left alone to sleep. He was very wrong. Luffy went around to the other side of the bed and picked up law over his shoulder. "Luffy-ya. What the fuck! Put me down!" Law was now completely awake.

"No. Youll just go back to sleep!" Law tried desperately to get out of the captains grip but it was no use. Room wouldnt work right now as he didnt have his sword to cut luffy in half with and he was to tired to think it through further. At this sanji was sent straight back into a fit of laughter. Law gave him a glare that told him that if he kept laughing he would be in many different pieces. Sanji slapped a hand over his mouth and tried desperately to stop laughing but it was proving to be impossible as luffy started making his way to the kitchen with law still yelling curses at him. Luffy wouldnt let up.

"Luffy-ya! I can walk on my own!" Law could feel his face go red.

"Promise you wont go back to sleep!" Luffy was nearing the main deck where everyone was and law was seriously freaking out.

"I promise you bastard now put me down!" 'This is by far the worst way to wake up' luffy put him down and law imediately glared at him. Sanji who was still laughing pushed the two out on deck hopeing that eventually they could get to the kitchen. Once they got to the kitchen everyone was confused as firstly luffys normally the first one up for food. Also the two captains were still shirtless, law had a blush on his face and was glarring at luffy while luffy was grinning back at him, and sanji was still laughing insanely.

"What happened?" The rest of the crew asked together.

"Yeah sanji why were you laughing so hard?" Luffy asked as if he had nothing to do with it. Sanji couldnt get any words out at all. Law sighed to himself and sat down at the table. Everyone looked to him for answers but as he was half asleap he didnt understand why the cook was laughing in the first place so he said nothing and ate some breakfast. Luffy sat down next as he cared more about the food than anything right now. He looked over at law and is heart skipped a beat. Law was adourable when he was half asleap. Law had his head resting in his hand and his eyes closed. He appeared to have fallen asleap again. Sanji considered this a good time to explain as the surgeon wouldnt be able to kill him.

"Well i came into your room and you guys were cuddling in your sleep. That was what initially made me laugh but then law wouldnt wake up and you decided to carry him to the kitchen. It was his reactions that killed me." Sanji explained. The crew seemed to accept this and several of them started laughing too at the thought of the two captains and how law was now fast asleep at the table. Luffy still didnt understand. Somehow law had managed to eat most of his food before falling asleep. Luffy ate the rest of it after finishing his own food. Everyone was finished and had went to do their own thing.

law was still sleeping 'if he sleeps on the table his neck is gonna hurt'. Luffy sighed and got up from the table. 'He really isnt a morning person is he?' Luffy ruffled laws hair and kissed his forhead. Law jumped a bit at the sudden contact and then calmed down. He pulled luffy onto his lap and kissed him on the lips. Luffy quickly parted his lips kissing him back this kiss was much more passionate than the last one. Law ran his fingers through luffys hair and luffy put his arms around laws neck. Luffy pushed away for a breath and law started kissing his neck. Luffy let out a gasp as law bit down on his shoulder and licked the same spot sucking untill he was satisfied it would leave a mark. Law ran a free hand up luffys taunt stomach and brushed one of his nipples. Luffy let out a small moan hidding his face in laws shoulder. Law licked the shell of luffys ear. "my god your sensitive" he whispered.

It sent a shiver down luffys spine and his hands started wandering on laws chest trying to get back at him for how he was making him feel. Luffy started kissing the spot behind laws ear and nibbling on the lobe of it. Luffy was quiet satisfied when law let out a low moan as his hand went over one of laws nipples. 'He sounds amazing' luffy started pinching laws nipple. "Luffy-ya" law said in a low whisper. Luffy moaned just at the sound of laws voice. Luffy kissed his way down laws neck trying to leave some marks and then stopped at his nipple. Luffy started nibbling and sucking it. Law let out another moan as luffy blew on the now wet skin. Law pulled luffys head up and kissed him again bitting on his bottom lip and licking luffys lips asking for entrance. Luffy parted his lips and law tangled his tongue with luffys. Law couldnt stand the teasing for much longer his pants were seriously becoming uncomfortable and it was quiet obvious that luffys were too. He pushed luffy away to breathe.

"You think *pant* maybe we should go back to our room?" Law asked with lust filled eyes.

"Yes. I think thats definetely what we should do" luffy answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So im really happy with how the first chapter went and sorry if the caracters are ooc. I dont mean to! I swear! I just suck. Thankyou for all the favorites and good reviews. Im gonna try to make less grammar and spelling errors (i was too tired to fix the last chapter as i wrote it at three in the morning :P)

Uh well its kinda obvious i dont own one piece. There would be alot more gay boys if i did.

Warnings- badly written smut (first time writting it tell me wut u think) swearing and alot of spelling mistakes~

Law picked luffy up bridal style and looked out the window to see if the coast was clear. Saying they were lucky was an understatement. Zoro was up in the crows nest sleeping, franky, usopp, and chopper were all in the infermary, the two girls werent on deck so they assumed they were in their rooms, and brook was showing sanji something on the other side of the ship. Law quietly made his way to the captains quarters. He opened the door, placed luffy on the bed and locked the door behind him. "Why did you carry me?" Luffy asked with a clear blush on his face.

"Because i dont want to let you go even for a second." Law said with a smirk and a almost predatory look on his face. Law pushed luffy down on the bed pinning him down with one hand on his shoulder. Law grinded down against luffy and luffy pulled him closer kissing him to desperately try to stiffle the moan he had made. Law ran his free hand down luffys side and hooked a finger into his pants. Luffy understood and lifted his hips allowing law to pull them off. Law smirked as he slowly pulled them down teasing luffy. Luffy let out a small moan as the cold air hit his now free erection. Law through the pants to the side and leaned down to bite and lick luffys shoulder. Luffys hand ran over laws nipples and his other hand pulled down laws pants. Law let out a moan and then through his pants to the side. Luffy wrapped his legs around law and pulled him close grinding their erections together. Both men moaned, luffy far louder than law. Luffy prayed that the rest of the crew couldnt hear him but he honestly couldnt care less right now. Laws hand wandered on luffys chest teasingly and law ran his other hand down luffys side stopping at his hip. Luffy let out small moans and hid his face in laws shoulder and wrapping his hands around laws neck. Law licked luffys ear. "Your so sexy luffy" law whispered. Luffy moaned into laws shoulder not able to reply. Law ran his fingers over luffys hip bone getting teasingly close to luffys cock.

"Stop.. *pant* t-teasing me... " luffy managed to get out.

"Do you know how hot that sounds?" Luffy pulled law closer and bucked his hips up trying desperately to get law to do something-anything. Law put three fingers in luffys mouth. "Get them wet." He ordered. Luffy was happy to oblidge. Once law was satisfied he pulled his fingers out of luffys mouth. He ran a finger over luffys entrance and luffy shivered. Law distracted luffy by bitting down on his shoulder as he slid the first finger in. Luffy bit his lip trying to stop the noises that he was making. Once the finger was all the way in law pulled it out and slowly added a second one scissoring them. Law curled his fingers in towards him attempting to hit that one spot.

"Traffy!" Luffy yelled out accompanied by a deep moan as his back arched. Law could feel luffys grip on him tighten confirming he had hit it. Law smiked up at luffy in an almost evil grin. 'What the hell was that!?' Luffy wondered unable to speak. Law added a third finger stretching the muscles and luffy made another throaty moan. Luffy and law were both painfully hard. Law used his free hand and grabbed luffys erection running his fingers up the shaft and thumbing the slit. "Do you by any chance have lube in here?" Law said while pulling his fingers out.

"In... Mmnhg... The d-drawer" luffy answered. 'Thank god i had that there. I only had it for just in case.' Law quickly coated his erection in lube. Luffy could see that he had a thin layer of sweat on his skin. 'Damn hes attractive.' Luffy thought trying to finally catch his breath but he didnt have time to as he felt the heated flesh at his entrance. Law looked him in the eyes making sure this was okay and luffy nodded. Law slowly pushed in.

"Oh my god luffy your so damn tight!" Law ran his fingers up and down luffys shaft trying to distract him from the pain. Luffy let out a low moan of pain but law could hear the pleasure in his voice. He waited a moment so that luffy could get used to his size and then pulled out and back in. Luffy involuntarily bucked his hips up and gripped the bed sheets. Law put his free hand on luffys hip to hold him down and with his other hand started pumping his cock which now had precum on the tip.

"Traf-traffy go... Go ..nhhgn... f-f-fast... Faster" luffy mumbled

"What was that?" Law asked a smirk on his face. He lent down by luffys ear and sucked on the lobe.

"Dammit! Traffy m-move!" Luffy whinned.

"Your so needy" law whispered in his ear. He started going faster and harder pumping luffys cock in time with his thrusts. He lifted luffys hips and aimed for the bundle of nerves he knew was there. Luffy let out a loud throaty moan and ripped the bed sheets he had been holding on to. The look on luffys face was one of absolute pleasure. His eyes were screwed shut and his lips were parted slightly his face having a red tint to it and a layer of sweat. Law continued to aim for the bundle of nerves knowing he wouldnt last much longer.

"Im.. I-im gon *pant* gonna..." Luffy tried.

"Me too" law said understanding. Luffy came into laws hand making cum go all over his chest. Luffy was seeing stars as he tried to come down from high. When he finally could see straight he relized law had cummed too. Law colapsed onto luffy exausted. Law started giving luffy soft kisses starting on his collar bone and slowly working his way up to his lips. This kiss was different. It seemed to hold more meaning than any of the others. It was sweet and gentle simply stating how law felt. Luffy moaned into it happy with his new lover. Law finally pulled out of luffy. The younger boy made a quiet whimper at the loss and new empty feeling as law held him close.

"You need a fucking shower." Law stated observing the sweaty boy with cum all over his chest.

"Traffy!" Luffy pouted. "You need a shower just as much as i do!"

"Good point sexy." Law said with a smirk. Luffy blushed at the name and looked away. Law cupped his hand on luffys cheak forcing the eye contact and kissed luffy once more. He reluctantly got up and put some clothes on. 'We cant spend the whole day in here fucking. That shitty cook might come in again, and the crew would certainly notice he was missing.' "I'll do just that." Law said with a wave of his hand as he left to shower.

Law came out on deck to find luffy, chopper, brook, franky, and usopp playing a card game. Zoro was napping leaning against the railing and the girls were sun bathing. Luffys face lit up when he saw law. "Traffy! Come play this game with me! Im winning!" Luffy called. 'Chopper must have finally let franky and usopp out of the infermary'

"Youre not winning!" Everyone else playing yelled at him. Law came and sat down next to luffy and chopper. He knew this game. It was simple but when he looked at luffys cards he could tell that he definetly didnt understand nor was he paying any attention as some of his cards were upside down.

"Have you played this game before law?" Usopp asked carefully still cautious of law.

"Yes, my crew plays this card game alot"

"Ah then we wont need to explain it. Um... we already dealed out thou. We cant really put you in this round." Usopp was ready to start the round completely over if law even frowned at this decision but the surgeons expression was blank.

"Thats no fun!" Luffy said.

"its alright luffy-ya. I dont mind." Luffy pouted and gave law puppy dog eyes.

"Oh! I know! we can be a team!" Luffy said an idea popping into his head.

"Okay luffy-ya." Law knew fully well he was going to be doing everything. Luffy smiled and shuffled closer to law sitting in his lap. No one was surprised as it was luffy and the rest of the crew knew fully well that he completely disregarded personal space. Law wore a shocked expression and relized luffy had planned this and loved luffy for figuring out a way to be close in front of the crew. He looked over luffys shoulder at the cards and took their turn.

"Yay! We're winning!" Luffy said after law placed the cards down.

"No but soon we will be." Law said it like a challange and looked at the other players raising eyebrows or smirking.

"Hah! Im the best at this. I've never lost a single game! People have begged me for tips and advice!" Usopp said puffing up his chest.

"Oh really?" Franky said sarcastically.

"Yohohoho! This is exciting!" Brook said.

The game continued with chopper taking his turn while Usopp kept bragging about his legendary skills.

"You're cute." Law whispered to luffy's ear so no one would notice. Luffy blushed and was glad law couldnt see his face very well from this angle. It was almost there turn again however...

"GUYS! LOOK THERES SOMETHING IN THE WATER!" Zoro called apparently woken up from his nap. Everyone ran to the railing, even Sanji came out from the kitchen to see. There was a ship slowly sinking into the water. It looked as if it had just been in a battle as the deck was on fire and there were several holes in the ship.

"There might still be survivors! We have to go and help them!" Luffy said

"Well you guys cant go! If you fall into the water we'll have to save you too!" Sanji said.

"Fine." Luffy said pouting. Zoro, sanji, and franky all jumped in the water. Usopp and nami staying behind. Nami started barking out orders to get them closer to the wrekage. Zoro, sanji, and franky came back, but only zoro carried someone on his shoulder.

"This was the only person we could find!" Zoro said. Chopper imediately started checking his vital signs.

"Okay he's just unconcius with some minor wounds." Chopper said letting out a breath he didnt know he was holding.

"What the hell do you think happened?" Usopp asked with his knees visably shaking.

"I have no idea! The ship was completely wrecked! We had to break down a couple walls just to make sure there was no one else on the ship." Franky said.

"Chopper, when do you think he's going to wake up?" Law asked. Chopper was quiet taken aback by this as law almost never spoke to him directly and he still gave him the creeps.

"T-theres no head wounds so it should be sometime soon, but it might take longer than we think."

"Ah! I have an idea." Sanji ran to the kitchen and came back with some smelling salts. "This always worked on the baratie." None of them wanted to know why people were frequently unconcious in the restaurant. Sanji leaned down and put the spices up to the mans nose. The man shot up and imediately plugged his nose.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing!?" The man said getting to his feet and backing away from sanji.

"Saving your life." Law answered. The man was tall, muscular, and attractive. He didnt wear a shirt but he had a shark tooth pendant around his neck. He had plain black shorts and hikeing boots on. His hair was red and he had alot of it; it went all the way down to his hips.

"Okay gorgeous, your gonna have to give me a bit of a better explanation. Where the hell is my ship and how the hell did i get here?" The stranger asked him clearly paniking. Luffy noticed the commemt thou and moved to stand closer to law. 'I dont want this guy thinking traffys available but i cant do anything in front of the crew.'

"Wait whats the last thing you remember?" Law asked.

"Uh... We were having lunch and then... I-i dont know." The man said staring at the ground with a worried look on his face.

"Ah so you have amnesia. Dont worry. Your memory will come back it just takes time." Chopper told him. The man nodden and then his eyes widdened in shock.

"How the hell can you talk! What the hell are you! Some sort of Racoon-dog? Cause last time i checked they dont talk!" The man said moving away from chopper. Chopper then relized his mistake.

"IM A REINDEER!" Chopper shouted at the man. The stranger then took the time to look around. He stood in shock for a moment and then relized he was either crazy or the people who saved him are crazy.

"Okay first of all why is there a dead guy on the deck?" He asked in a calm voice but you could hear the panic in it.

"Oh! Yohohoho! Im brook its a pleasure to meet you." Brook said standing up and holding out his hand for the man to shake. The man unfortunately did not shake. He fell to the ground and tried to get even farther away from the crew. Luffy and usopp started laughing and fell to the floor too.

"Y-your face! Hahahaha!" luffy got out in between laughing.

"You sh-should have seen it!" Usopp agreed.

"Shut up you dumb asses! Who the hell are you anyways! And why can the skeleton move!" Most of the crew was at least chuckling. Luffy finally calmed down and tried to stand up, but he fell back down again. Law held out a hand smirking and helped luffy up.

"Im monkey d luffy! And im gonna be the king of the pirates!" He said whipping a tear from his eye and standing up straight. The man stood there in shock. Everyone waited for him to say something but it didnt come. Luffy walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Oi! You alright? Who are you?"

"I...i-im d-dean. Im a sniper for a pirate crew." The man said in a voice barely over a whisper.

"Well until you get your memories back i guess your stuck with us!" Luffy said with a ear to ear grin. The man nodded still frozen in place.

"Okay well lunch is ready so if your hungry your welcome to eat with us." Sanji offered. At this the man snapped out of it.

"Wow! Really! I heard your the best chef in the grand line! I would be honored to!" The man said. Sanji blushed and ran to the kitchen. Luffy grabbed laws hand and pulled him to the kitchen too. They all sat down in the usual places. Dean walked in last. He came up next to law. "Mind if i sit next to you sexy?" He said while checking him out. Law looked up and relized he was talking to him but before he could answer luffy had moved law into the empty seat and sat in laws old chair so that now the only empty seat was next to him. Luffy smiled at the man but you could tell it was fake.

"Theres an empty seat here." Luffy said calmly, but to dean it sounded like a threat. Dean raised an eyebrow at luffy but he did sit down in the seat luffy had picked out for him. Law sat there and a blush crept up to his face once he relized what had happened. Sanji told them to dig in and everyone got into battle stations except dean who calmly started putting some food on his plate. Soon enough all his food was gone. He grabbed it from luffys plate and put it back.

"Eat your own food dumb ass."

"Hey that was mine!" Luffy pouted.

"It was on my plate!"

"So?! You took it from my plate just now!" Luffy didnt see the problem and everyone else was happy to finally get a chance to eat their own food.

"Cause you took it first!"

"Yeah so its mine!"

"Well no one knows its yours so i can take it!"

"No you cant! It doesnt want you!" Law clued in that they werent talking about food anymore. The rest of the crew was still focused on trying to finish their food quickly.

"You sure about that cause i can be very convincing!" Dean said with a smirk. Luffy was worried. Law and him had only just started dating.

"Shut up!" Luffy yelled. He was so frustrated he was ready to punch this guy in the face. Law noticed that luffy was seriously having a hard time and grabbed his hand under the table. Luffy turned and the anger in his face melted at the sight of law. Law smirked at him and leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"Dont worry. He cant be as good in bed as you are." Law said and licked the shell of luffys ear while no one was looking. Luffy felt his face go red and he looked down trying to hide it from law. All of his food was gone! Luffy looked over to a smug looking dean eating the last bite of his food.

I know i know. Short chapter late update. Its exam week okay im busy. And i wasnt really sure where to go with the story for a while :/

Tell me what you think o/


	3. Chapter 3

Hi~sorry it took so long to update but I was finishing my exams. I'm finally done school for the year and will hopefully be updating much more often. And I don't mind the criticisms. They help me a lot. Can I just add that this story was originally going to be a one shot. Thankyou for all the nice reviews, follows, and favorites. It really encourages me to keep writting. This chapter is extra long so I hope you enjoy it.

~I don't own one piece. If I did there would be a lot more gay boys.

"Shit" law cursed. They had finished lunch and were all on deck drinking. Law had spilled his drink all over his shirt. To be fair luffy was sitting in his lap again and had begun discretely gropping his leg. Luffy was showing a suspicious amount of attention to law trying to prove to dean that he was his.

"What?" Luffy said turning around. "Oh god! Your shirt!" Luffy said and then helped law take it off running over his nipples with his thumbs making law have to stifle a moan from the crew who were all on deck. Luffy tossed the shirt far to the side implying law better not put another one on. Law smirked. 'He planned this didnt he.' Luffy leaned back into laws chest hidding it from dean who had been checking law out again. Law was happy that luffy could sit in his lap without any eyebrows being raised as he wasnt one to acknowledge personal space.

"So gorgeous, your the doctor of this ship?" Dean asked trying to get laws attention away from luffy.

"No. Chopper is. Im a surgeon thou." Law said knowing it was a very vague answer and it would surely confuse the man, but Law was honestly enjoying the way luffy would act when he even looked at dean and was wondering how far he would go.

"What? But the strawhats only have one doctor. Did you recently join the strawhats?"

"You could say that."

"Ah! Then would you maybe want to join my crew instead? It would be nice to have your sexy ass running around on deck and the captains been needing good doctor" The man asked not knowing the situation at all. Luffy sat up straight and glared at dean while law decided to sit back and watch the show. He knew that things would come to this. The rest of the crew had looked up from what they were doing with worry written on their faces.

"He's mine!" Luffy stated in a tone that would make a grown man cry. Some of the crew were getting suspicious of the wording of this conversation. Dean was still waiting for an answer. Law sighed.

"Evidentally my sexy ass is taken." Law said smirking. Dean didnt back down.

"Not officially." Dean looked at luffy with a cocky grin on his face. Luffys face was expessionless. The rest of the crew were getting nervous. They didnt know the extent of this conversation.

"Doesnt matter." Luffy stated. "Im the one he wants, not you." Luffy said confidentally.

"Really? Prove it. The surgeon hasn't said much. I wonder what he thinks. " dean said pointing at law who was resting back on his hands still enjoying the show with a smirk on his face. Luffy turned around and looked at law questioningly. Law stared back at him not willing to give his obvious answer yet.

"I will prove it you bastard. " luffy said back to dean and then grinned at law. Law imediately got nervous as this wasn't luffys normal grin. This grin clearly indicated luffy had a very bad idea in mind. Luffy turned around so that he was stradling laws waist making their crotchs grind together incidentally. Law bit his lip trying to keep the quiet whimper he had made inaudiable. Luffy looked at law and smirked. "~You gonna tell me who you want or do i have to make you tell me?" Laws raised his eyebrows at luffy. Luffy couldnt do much in front of the crew without them figuring out what was going on. Could he? The rest of the crew were automatically curious as to what luffy would do to make law tell him. 'It would take alot to make law talk' they thought. 'But why wouldnt law just tell luffy?'

"Why should i tell you?" Law challanged.

"Ill take that as a 'make me'" luffy leaned in to law making them closer and there erections rub together again whispering in his ear. "You should tell me because if you dont i wont stop."

"S-stop what?" Luffy was uncomfortable close to him and law wasn't sure if he liked where this was going. Luffy slid a hand up laws side barely touching the skin making law's breath hitch. Luffy started licked laws ear and blew on it sending shivers down laws spine. Law tasted blood and relized he had been biting his lip to hard.

"I think you know." Luffy whispered kissing laws ear ever so lightly. Laws face went red as luffy pushed them closer again still successfully hiding his actions from the crew. Law screwed his eyes shut and covered his mouth with his hand trying desperately to appear okay in front of the crew. Luffy could feel questioning eyes on him but he honestly wanted to show dean that traffy was his. Luffy looked up at traffy and saw the state he was in trying not to make any noise. He pulled laws hand off his face and stormy grey eyes met his. Luffy smirked knowing law would crack soon. He slid a hand over laws chest and ran over his nipple. A gasp escaped law and he quickly placed his hand back over his face. "All you have to do is tell me who you want." Luffy whispered rubbing his lips lightly over law's jaw. Law was seriously turned on and now he had a problem. He could easily feel luffy had one too thou. He needed luffy to stop, but he also wanted luffy to keep going; he wanted luffy to keep going alot further. Luffy then started grinding their erections together slowly which was making law completely lose it.

"What do you think luffys doing?" Nami whispered to usopp.

"I dont know. I cant see passed the damn straw hat and his back is hiding law from us. Well, most of him. I can still see most of his face." Usopp explained.

"He looks like hes in alot of pain." Chopper joined the conversation.

"I seriously doubt luffys hurting him thou." Nami said confused. "Oi! Dean is it? Do you know whats going on? Can you see if luffy's hurting law?" Nami gestured to the pair.

"Hurting him? Hahah, no. But he is torturing him im afraid." Dean said with a knowing look. He saw the confusion in the small group and reassured them. "Dont worry. Youll find out soon enough whats going on." Almost as if on que a moan escaped law and everyone frooze as he tried to speak.

"You. L-luf, luffy-ya, I... I want you. Now please. Oh god. please stop... or this is going to get out of h-hand." Law said panting. Luffy smiled and turned around pulling his knees up to his chest and sitting on laws lap facing everyone and hiding their problem. Law held luffy close hopeing to god he doesnt get distracted and just stand up.

Luffy imediately glared at dean who still had a cocky grin on his face. "All that proves is that you can torture someone to make them do things. I can do it too yaknow." Dean stood up and sauntered over to the two captains. Law stared him down wondering what exactly he was planning to do. Dean quickly lifted law and luffy to their feet separating them and exposing luffys problem forcing luffy to quickly turn around and hug law. Law and luffys faces were both red and luffy was hiding his in law's chest. "Interesting." Dean raised an eyebrow at the two captains. Dean thought that the crew finding out about them would undoubtedly tear them apart making it easy for him to take law. He was a bounty hunter after all, and he was getting tired of acting.

"Don't even fucking think about it." Law threatened catching on to what dean had been planning. The rest of the crew all had questioning looks on their faces as to what the hell was going on.

"I wouldn't dare!" Dean said in a sarcastic voice. "I think its time your crew found out about you two. Of course I could just tell them, but where's the fun in that." Luffy started panicing. He didn't know how his crew would react to law, and he would bet anything that at least one of them would try to kill him. He held tightly on to law accidentally rubbing their erections together and law bit his lip trying to stay quiet. Dean wrapped his arms around luffy and tried prying him off of law with no avail. Luffy simply snapped back into place due to his rubber body. Dean tried again and this time luffy wrapped his legs around law trying to get a better grip. Law was having a hard time as luffy was basically grinding himself against him. He was biting his lip so hard he tasted blood. He hoped dean wouldn't notice this. The rest of the crew had gathered around the trio.

"Luffy why won't you just let go?" Nami demanded.

"Can't." Was the only word luffy had managed to get out. He had to do something and quick, but he couldn't think of anything in this situation.

"What do you mean you can't! Its easy all you have to do is let go!" Luffy only held tighter on to law as if he was his life line. Nami noticed law who was glaring at dean. "And what do you have to say for yourself? Can't you at least try to get him off?" Law looked uterly defeated. He was in no position to explain things.

"Can't" law relized this was only going to make the redhead more pissed off, but there was nothing else he could do. "Dean. I suggest you stop." His voice was intimidating and dean looked up at him only to smirk.

"Can't."

"Oh really? Well then. I guess I'll have to stop you myself."

"Hah! I'm guessing with that cute brunet grinding himself against you there's really not much you can do. Huh? I mean I am so scared." Dean mocked law with his cocky grin. Law's face was expressionless other than the blood dripping down his chin.

"You're right. Theres not much I can do. But I can do this." Law grinned and dean imediately backed off worried for his own existance. He could handle capturing people with tricks and lies, but as soon as it got to the real fighting he was useless. He tried assuring himself that there was nothing law could do. That he had thought every possible situation through.

"Room." Law muttered raising his hand. Law teleported him and luffy to the captains quarters and threw luffy on to the bed finally letting go of him, and leaving the rest of the strawhats and dean very surprised and very annoyed for not knowing what the hell was going on. Law took off his sword and hat and climbed on top of luffy pinning him to the bed. "That was close."

"Hah, I'll say." Luffy set his strawhat down and pulled law down to kiss him hungrily running his fingers through his thick black hair. Law ripped luffys tank top off of him without breaking the kiss and ran a hand down his taught muscles until he patted at luffys already hard on. Luffy wrapped his legs around law and somehow managed to slip laws pants off with his feet.

"Damn your flexible." Law said pulling away from the vicious kiss to catch a much needed breath.

"Well Im made of rubber. It tends to do that." Luffy said pulling law down with his ankles and grinding their crotchs together. Law moaned low finally aloud to make noise away from the crew.

"Smart ass." Law pulled luffys pants and boxers down with one swift motion and took luffys cock all the way into his mouth. Luffy let out a surprised gasp and involuntarily bucked his hips up. Law held luffy down with his hand and bobbed his head up and down deap throating luffy. Luffy grabbed laws hair and his shoulder and pushed him down encouraging him to go on. Law licked luffys shaft and lapped up the precome on the tip sending a shudder down luffys spine.

"Dammit... T-traffy." Luffy said and law knew he was nearing his climax. After all the boy had been basically dry humping him on deck. Law took luffy completely in his mouth again hollowing his cheaks and twisting his tongue around it. Luffy let out a low moan and tried pushing law away so he wouldn't cum in his mouth. Law moaned which made luffy stop pushing him away as it sent vibrations up his spine. Law picked up his pace turning luffy into a moaning mess.

"Traffy! I... Mmmmhm." Luffy tried desperately to warn law. He felt white heat spread all over his body as he cumed in the surgeons mouth. He looked up through lidded eyes to see law with lust filled eyes lean down and give luffy a desperate needy kiss. Law was still hard. Very hard. Luffy wanted to sleep, but law putting his hand over his cock and pumping kind of snapped him out of it. Luffy could taste himself in the kiss and was surprised law had swallowed all of the seed. The kiss was all teeth and biting as law was trying to get the point across that he was still desperately in need of a fuck. Law pulled away and replaced his mouth with his fingers.

"Suck." Law ordered. "I'm not taking any shit from anybody right now. All I want to do is fuck you into oblivion so hard that you won't be able to stand for a week." Luffy's face turned bright red as Law reached over and got the lube while straddling luffys hips and quickly coated his erection in it. He pulled his fingers out of luffys mouth and put one in luffys entrance. He thrusted it in and curled his finger. He quickly added another and started sissoring them. Seeing luffy beneath him panting with lust driven eyes was almost enough to make him cum on the spot. Law curled his fingers in a come here gesture and luffy went berserk snapping his eyes open.

"Traffy! There! hit that spot!" Law complied and hit the spot several more times sending luffy into a writhing mess. Law pulled out his fingers and replaced them with something much more pleasuring. Law pushed in slowly until he was all the way in luffys warm heat making a low growl escape luffys throat. He wanted to move so bad. The lust was devouring him, but he had to give luffy a chance.

"M-move." Luffy said in barely over a whisper.

"But-"

"Move dammit!" Law knew luffy was not adjusted to it at all, but those words automatically made his hips move. Luffy bit down on laws shoulder hard and dug his nails into his back surely leaving a mark there. Law started out slow and then quickly picked up the pace as Luffy felt the pain turn into pure ecstasy. Law pulled luffys feet up over his shoulder for a better angle and started hitting luffy's prostate dead on. Law started pumping luffys erection in time with his thrusts sending luffy into a drooling mess bucking his hips up to meet laws. Law tried to keep up the rhythm, but was soon completely out of time and just slaming himself into luffy. The bed was rocking back and forth and in the back of his mind law wondered if it would snap in two. The thought was quickly put aside as he saw luffy arch his back and screamed his name. Law could feel the hot cum go all over their chests and in his hand. Luffy clenching around him sent law over the edge ridding out his orgasm in a few more violent thrusts. He colapsed into luffy as an unmoving hot mess. Once luffy finally got down from his high he saw a panting, sweaty, drop dead sexy law on top of him. His hair was dishevieled and a red bite mark was forming on his shoulder. Luffy pulled him closer and put a lazy kiss on his cheak. Law opened his eyes and kissed luffy softly on his bruised lips. The kiss was still filled with passion, but it was much gentler.

Luffy sweat dropped as he heard foot steps coming to their door. He panicked and abruptly pushed law off the bed.

"Oi!" Law complained.

"Hide!" Luffy whispered holding a finger to his mouth and pushing him down. He pulled the sheets up to hide his cumb covered chest and hoped law had taken refuge under the bed. Sanji burst through the door with a panicked look on his face.

"Luffy! Why were you screaming?! Are you alright?" Luffy cocked his head to the side trying to remember when he had screamed only to become more flustered when he faintly remembered doing it while coming all over him and law. Luffy looked to the side and pouted. He really was the worst liar.

"Baka! I didn't scream." Sanji took in the scene of a hot and panting luffy.

"Why are you so red? And anyone can tell your lying." Sanji had walked into the room and law could see sanjis shoes impatiently tapping on the floor from his place under the bed. Shoes that could break buildings down. Law sweat dropped as he really didn't want those shoes to come after his head. Luckily law had managed to grab his pants before sanji walked in so at least he wasn't completely vulnerable.

"No! Im not red!" Luffy said balling his fists in the sheets.

"Luffy." Sanji said trying to intimidate his captain who was acting like a three year old.

"No! I'm not gonna tell you!"

"Ah! So something happened then!"

"How'd you know that!"

"You just told me." Luffy was shocked. "So what exactly happened then? Why are you red, panting, and flustered in a bed after law teleported you two away from a very pissed off dean, if i may add, while I just heard you screaming." Sanji had lit a cigarite and was getting closer and closer to luffy.

"I... Ah! I was eating meat!" Luffy thought this would solve everything. Food had answered most questions in the past. Sanjii squinted his eyes. His captain could very well have been eating. After all, Luffy had very strange eating habits, but sanji was in the kitchen the whole time so unless luffy had a secret stash of meat this didn't make sense. Law was simply hoping the guy wasn't going to check the room with his haki.

"Okay... But then I have another question." Sanji knew luffy was obviously holding something back. "And if you don't answer I'm not going to give you meat at all tomorrow."

"Yosh! I will definetely answer!" Luffy said raising his fist in the air.

"And you can't lie! Luffy I can tell when your lying and I swear to god I wont give you meat for a month." Sanji said trying to get his point across. Luffy looked really worried.

"I-I won't lie!" Luffy said biting his lip nervously. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack if sanji threatened him with more food. Law knew they were screwed.

"Okay then." The two captains were both straining to hear the question sanji was delaying. "Why aren't you wearing your strawhat?" Law almost laughed and then relized that could be the one question he shouldn't have asked. Sanji knew luffy almost never took off his hat unless shit was going down or it was in safe keeping with one of his nakama so why the hell was it set on the night stand like it was a decoration. Luffy stared at sanji for a while and then let out a defeated sigh.

"Traffy?" Luffy asked. Sanji was officially confused. "Do you think maybe we could tell sanji? I don't think he would neccesarily try to kill you. And I really dont want to go that long without meat." Luffy said looking over the side of the bed at the floor where he had pushed law down.

"L-luffy, laws not-" sanji stopped as he heard a small sign come from under the bed. He dead panned as law pulled himself out and sat against the wall with only his pants on just as red as luffy.

"Go for it." Law said with a smirk towards luffy.

"What the hell! Why was law under your bed!?" Sanji screamed.

"One question at a time." Law warned. Sanji knew it was only because luffy would get distracted, but coming from laws smug face it only made him angry.

"Well?" Sanji said crossing his arms and taping his foot on the floor.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anybody! Not yet!" Luffy pleaded. At this point sanji was very interested, and aparently that was enough to get him to agree.

"Fine." Sanji said after a moment. Luffy let out a sigh. He decided he would be blunt. He looked up at sanji. He was looking back and forth between him and law who was slumped against the wall bracing for the impact of sanjis foot and his skull.

"My strawhat is on the table because I was having sex and it was getting in the way. Traffy was under the bed because I was afraid you would try to kill him if you found out he was my boyfriend." Luffy said the words quickly and was watching the words sink in as sanji's eyes widened.

"So..." Sanji started. "This morning when I saw you guys cuddling... you were actually... cuddling?" Sanji asked slowly with a shocked face. Law noticed luffy was now completely unable to do anything and so he took over.

"I wasn't 'cuddling'! But, yes. I was... holding luffy in an intimate way." Law was trying to decided on his words. He had a little pride after all.

"You were fucking cuddling law. And how serious is this relationship?" Sanji had finally snapped out of his shocked state and was now trying to get the just of the situation. Law knew he would have to be just as blunt as luffy was.

"We've only been dating for about a day, we fucked twice, and luffy gets jealous." Sanji was expressionless.

"So curently the relationship is very unstable as dean has been constantly flirting with you since he got here and me finding out about you complicates things. Am I correct?"

"Yes" law answered expecting the worst.

"Well then! I'm guessing I'm the only one who knows about you so I'm gonna have to deal with this on my own." Luffy was still frozen in place on the bed and Law was waiting for sanji to through him overboard and leave him there to drown. "You guys are going on a fucking date tonight. I refuse to let you defile my captain without even having the chivalry to ask him to a proper date. I will be catering and you guys better both show up. We can use the crows nest. I'm on watch so no one will be up there." Sanji had noticed the way the looked at each other over the past two days and he had finally put all the pieces together. He could see that this wasn't just some one night fling and he wasn't one to stand in the way of love. Of course, sanji was also doing it because he knew it was going to be god damn entertaining to watch a socially akward surgeon of death and a over-confident idiot try to be romantic. "Well? Do you want me to kick your ass instead?"


	4. Chapter 4

*hands you chapter and runs*

iM SORRY!

But I did make this chapter extra long~

I know my updates are not in any kind of routine and they take forever sometimes (this one especially) but ive been really depressed and that kind of fucks everything up. Im gonna try to be more consistant. Idk when this story is gonna end or how long its gonna be. Im gonna try to make this chapter alot more plot wise bc so far its been basically just smut so.

Hope you enjoy the late chapter! Thankyou for all of your reviews and favorites!

I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF ONE PIECE

Probably not lemon this chappy sorry guys but don't worry. It will soon return!

~last chapter reminder since its been forever.

He could see that this wasn't just some one night fling and he wasn't one to stand in the way of love. Of course, sanji was also doing it because he knew it was going to be god damn entertaining to watch a socially akward surgeon of death and a over-confident idiot try to be romantic. "Well? Do you want me to kick your ass instead?"

Luffy pulled sanji into a hug forgeting his nakedness and earned himself a shoe to the face followed by a reluctant pat on the head. "Thankyou sanji! Your the greatest!" Law then relized the full extent to the undeniable fact that the strawhats were a family -an extremely over protective family, and he was trying to date the one that held them all together.

"I've been told." Sanji said pushing luffy further away from him with his shoe. Law was honestly worried for him and luffys relationship. It had started out as a simple tug that pulled them together and now there were more than one force trying to push them far apart.

Although, hidding from the crew would be easier if sanji approved of this relationship... 'if'. Law would have to try his best to be a gentle man as sanji seemed to treasure those qualities the most, but he wasnt ever going to be someone he wasn't. No, that was the one thing he refused to do. In the past he'd had to act and be doflamingos little bitch. Smiling when ordered around, pretending to be 'part of the family', and of course there were the nights when doflamingo was drunk -most nights- when it went just over laws tolerance for being absolutely terrified. Law saw the strawhats as their own family and he longed to be part of it. "Thanks." Law murmered barely audiable. Sanji would've thought he heard nothing had law not been starring straight at him. Sanji walked to the door and waved a hand in the air before turning in the door frame.

"Dont thank me yet." Sanji said with a mischievious smirk as he shut the door behind him. The look reeminded him of luffy right before he tried to steal food from the kitchen. Law looked over to see a certain captain with a grin on his face that stretched to his ears starring where sanji had been a moment ago. In the beggining luffy's smile had been completely annoying to law; he couldnt understand how luffy could be so happy all the time. Now law couldn't help but grin himself. Luffy seemed to never fail to be completely adourable. Law didn't want to lose luffy. Especially not for the pathetic reasons that seemed to be threatening them. For some stupid reason, god knows why, lufffy was special, and Law was afraid to admit it, but he felt safe here which only made him all the more terrified. He couldn't remember feeling safe in his life. Growing up in the doflamingo house had probably shattered any hope for law to ever fully let his guard down. Luffy chuckled to himself and all laws worrys seemed to go away as he starred into a big, dark pair of eyes.

"That went well!" Luffy said more to himself than law.

"Always the optomistic huh?" Law stood up from his slouched position and sat next to luffy on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the warm energy ball and pulled him close. Luffy closed his eyes and let himself fall into laws embrace. Luffy recognized the smell of cinamon that was law somehow behind the faint scent of disinfectant that always seemed to stay with him reminding luffy once again that his boyfriend was a surgeon. A smart kick ass pirate surgeon. It dawned on him just how happy he felt with Law and relized he never wanted to be away from him. Luffy wasn't worried about the crew accepting law as much as he was worried about dean. Luffy knew law was his, but there was just something about dean that made luffy nervous about him. He had considered kicking dean off the ship several times, but he never had a good reason to do it other than the fact that he was hitting on his traffy. His. Traffy. He would have if it wouldnt have been like holding up a neon billboard that said he was gay and dating trafalgar. His train of thought changed very quickly when law lay gentle kisses on his face and pulled him down onto the bed. He was with law now and that was all that mattered. Their limbs wrapped around each other once again 'cuddling' neither one wanting to leave each others embrace.

Law had looked down at his lover and smiled. Luffy had fallen asleap. His dark hair fell over his tanned face that seemed to glow as the light from the window fell on him. He was curled up on laws chest like a kitten and law didnt have the heart to wake him up. Luffys nose scrunched up as the smell of sanjis cooking wavered into the room. Law contemplated if there was ever a time that luffy wasnt cute.

"Meat" luffy murmered as his eyelids fluttered open to the sight of law smiling down at him. He stared back for a moment and then his eyes widdened and he jumped up dragging law with him shouting about the food and telling law to hurry up.

"Luffy do you relize you dont have any clothes on?". Luffy froze and a blush covered his face as he relized he was indeed without clothes and standing practically on display for law.

"Oh." Luffy sweat dropped as his eyes flickered down and back up at law. He quickly let go of laws hand and started looking around the room for his boxers. He found them and started dressing when he noticed law shamelessly staring at him. Luffy self-conciously turned his back to the surgeon and pulled them up.

"God damn." Law said smirking as he walked up to him. Luffy felt arms wrapping around him and soft kisses showering his face. "Your adourable~" law muttered into his ear. Luffy leaned into law, his face still having a red tint to it, when someone behind them cleared their throat.

"Foods ready. And you really should lock this door." Law looked up to see the reoccuring Sanji in the door frame.

"You again?" Sanji simply raised an eyebrow. Luffy blushed again as law didnt move away and kept holding him despite the audience. He obviously didnt mind it. Luffy then noticed just how short he was compared to his boyfriend. Law pulled him closer and gently kissed him before hesitantly pulling away and putting on a clean shirt. Okay, he really didnt mind it. Luffy froze for a second and then quickly resummed putting clothes on as he was still only in his boxers. Sanj chuckled and then left the pair alone. Law smiled to himself at his new discovery. Luffy was very awkward about public displays of affection -very. He wondered if he would get used to it quickly. Law wished he could act like that all the time around luffy. Unfortunately, he could only act that way in front of dean and sanji. Both of which he preferred not to be around. Law found a towel and cleaned himself off before handing it to luffy.

They were attacked with questions the moment they both stepped on deck. Apparently dean had claimed it would be better just to ask the captains, and sanji had said he hadnt found them anywhere and that the captains quarters were locked.

"Explain. Now." Nami demanded and everyone looked at them expectantly. Luffy cocked his head to the side apparently thinking hard and law was reminded of just how cute luffy could be.

"Dean was being stupid." Luffy said as if this would explain everything. The crew sweat dropped as he grinned and ran into the kitchen.

"H-hold on. What the hell?" Nami asked as law slowly made his way to the kitchen as well.

"Yes aren't you going to explain to them?" Dean asked innocently. Law was going to ignore namis comment and continue on his way, but hearing dean's stupid voice made him stop in his tracks. He knew dean was up to something and law wouldn't put it past him to tell the crew about their relationship despite him saying that wouldn't be as fun. He turned on dean smiling sweetly.

"Dean if you say one more word I won't hesitate to cut you in half." He ruffled deans hair as the man had frozen and chuckled as he jumped under his touch. "You won't be saying anything now will you?" Law's expression changed to a glare and dean slowly nodded. The rest of the crew decided it would be best to leave the questions for latter and aloud law to carry on to the kitchen. Dean was left frozen in place and chopper had started checking if he had a fever. He visibly relaxed once law was out of sight letting out the breath he had been holding. Zoro was the first to make his way to the kitchen standing up from his usual spot of leaning against the railing.

Zoro knew something was up with sanji. He couldn't place it. Was he hidding something? Zoro knew him better than the rest of the crew because of all the fighting they did. If something was wrong it seemed to zoro he would have to be the one to fix it. The rest of the crew wouldn't notice it as long as he kept cooking, fighting with zoro, and treating the ladies like china glass; but zoro knew better. The only problem was that sanji would never in a million years ask for help from anyone -especially not zoro. Of course, it did occur to zoro that he could be fine and perfectly capable of handling whatever situation he was in on his own, but zoro didn't miss the looks sanji kept sending him when he thought zoro was distracted. Of course those had been going on for a while and were probably of an entirely different matter. Zoro couldn't place those either, but if sanji kept the eye glances up zoro was going to go insane. It was decided. He would ask the stubborn bastard after supper and finally get some answers whether sanji needed/wanted it or not.

Dinner went as usual as most dinners on the sunny went. Luffy sat in the middle of law and zoro which ment that there was an empty seat on either side of the trio. Dean quickly tried to take refuge next to zoro and away from law who was at the moment a serious threat to his life, but law had grabbed him by his collar -smiling sweetly again which was proving to be terrifying- and sat him down next to him. It was clear law was not taking any shit from anybody right now. Something was bothering him about dean and he was going to figure out exactly what it was before his date with luffy tonight. Dean complied and didnt make any move to stand up, although it was clear he wanted to run out of the room.

"Want to sit next to me now, gorgeous?" Dean had to at least keep his flirting up, but he suspected that law was ready to kill him without any explanation to the crew so he decided to keep it to a minimum.

"Yes, I would like to make sure you remember not to say anything stupid." Law said without looking up from his food as if dean was less important at the moment. Luffy was a bit disapointed that dean would get any attention from law at all, but he was glad law was obviously hostile towards him. Law grabbed his hand under the table noticing his discomfort and gave him a winning smile. It was odd to see him smiling but then again he had requested he do it more often. Although, this one was probably also because of the effect it had on dean who looked like he was about to pass out. Some how laws smile was much more terrifying than his scowl at the moment. Luffy grinned back and got back to his food glad dean was finally feeling threatened.

After sanji had finished putting all the food on the table he sat next to zoro in the only seat left. Zoro had noticed sanji watching the exchange between law, luffy, and dean quiet closely and figured the way he had ben acting had something to do with that. Sanjis normal glances at zoro of course had not gone unnoticed, neither did the particularly long one where sanji bit his lip when zoro licked his fingers. Did this all have something to do with sanjis cooking? Zoro looked over at him raising an eyebrow and sanji immediatly went back to his food a red tint to his cheaks. It was kind of adourable. Zoro froze. What was that? He dismissed the thought and continued to eat his food.

"So do you have your memory back yet, dean?" Law asked. He had finished his food already as he was going to eat latter again with luffy who was eatting his usual amount of food anyways.

"Nah, its still hazy." Dean said absent mindedly while eatting his food.

"Oh, really? It should have come back by now." Dean raised an eyebrow. Know it all much? "Your forgetting im a doctor." Law explained. "You didn't even have any head wounds. I'm surprised you lost your memory at all."

"Well im not a doctor like you, sexy, so I think its clear I have no idea how this happened." Law felt luffys hand twich at the comment and inwardly smiled at how possesive luffy was.

"Its clear you have no idea how much you suck at lying." It was sad how much he learned from doflamingo about getting answers out of people.

"What?!" Dean looked confused and almost hurt at the comment. He thought he was great at lying. Law just smirked at him. "I have no idea what you mean. Do you take me for a liar?"

"Well you are a pirate."

"Smart ass." Dean scoffed and went back to his food.

"Oi!" Law grabbed his collar and pulled him closer the smile disappearing. "I know for a fact your hidding something you useless bastard so drop the act." The fact that his voice was never raised made it much more a threat. The rest of the crew were once again wondering if dean was going to die at the dinner table.

"Or what?"

"I think you can figure that much out on your own." Dean figured he would die either way and so he kept his mouth shut. Across the table usopp was shaking although laws threats were directed at dean he still felt like he should tell law every secret he had. Dean didnt say anything and law got annoyed. He had nothing to base this on other than how suspicious and meddling dean was. He released deans collar and tapped his fingers on the table thinking. His brow furrowed and he scrunched his nose thinking. Luffy couldn't help but smirk at this. Law was at the moment acting cute without knowing it. He almost never had a cute side, but luffy was happy he had one. "Did someone send you." Law said, the dominant side of him returning as not answering the question wasn't an option. Dean flinched.

"The hell?!" He tried to recover.

"Ah! Finally we're on to something." Law smirked. "So dean, care to elaborate?" He laid a hand on dean shoulder. He only had one card left to play. It was the truth, but maybe if he worded it just right he could get off this ship in one piece. Dean looked into laws eyes and put on a grin that stretched from ear to ear. Laws stare hardened as if trying to bore a hole into dean.

"Doflamingo sent me." Law froze. That couldn't be true. Why would doflamingo send someone so pathetic to capture me. He knew this guy didn't have a chance. Memories of his old life at the doflamingo house came to surface and fear flashed through laws eyes.

"What?" Laws voice broke as he said it betraying his confidence completely.

"He told me your location and bounty and sent me to come collect it. Im a bounty hunter." Dean was still smiling, but laws face had gone expressionless. The only thing that even hinted that something was wrong was that law now had luffys hand in a vice like grip. Then something dawned on him.

"Oh..." Laws voice was still barely audible. "He sent you here to scare me." That was the only answer and it could only be processed as a threat. Dean looked shocked -and in pain as the hand on his shoulder had a grip that could probably break it.

"What- no no im here to turn you in to the government." Dean said his confidence wavering. Laws hand had started shaking and luffy wanted to punch dean in the face for making law feel like this. Law ran his hand through his hair shaking his head as if it would all just go away freeing dean's shoulder. They had a plan. They were going to take down doflamingo, but it seemed doflamingo was one step ahead of him.

"Do you have a tone dial?" Law said, his head down staring at the dinning table.

"What?" Dean was very confused now.

"A tone dial? They look like shells? Did he give you something like that before he sent you here? He normally does that when he threatens people. I would know." Law was still looking down at the dinning table.

"Y-yes." Dean said slowly understanding. He reached into his pocked and pulled it out placing it on the table. "He said it was instructions of what I should do once I captured you. I never understood it thou." Law glared down at the thing like it was a insult to his entire being. Luffy saw that his other hand was shaking as well and that law didn't seem to be able to move. He reached over slowly and pressed the button that played the message quickly holding on to laws hand with both of his afterwards.

"Hello Law-kun!" Law flinched at the voice. It was doflamingo. "Im guessing you found out about little dean. Poor guy." There was a pause and then they could hear doflamingo laughing like a maniac. A flash of emotions went through dean. Betrayal, anger, and terror seemed to war on deans face with terror winning it seemed. Laws free hand turned into a fist out of anger and an attempt to control the tremors that kept shaking it. "He was a good pawn at least, but lets not make this about him. I'm sure your aware it's you I want. I've missed you terribly my little law-kun!" All luffys worry about Trafalgar turned into anger. Law was his. He was his traffy. Not doflamingos. He would have to go through him first if he wanted law. "Honestly, its been a pain in the ass tracking you down. I'm surprised you're actually good at running away. Although, I don't see why you would... I gave you food on the table, a home, a family, everything you wanted; and in return you followed my every order. Course your down right seductive body and skills in fighting were a bonus. I. Let. You. Live. Not enough for you anymore? Let me remind you that I own you. Your very being is mine. It's my property. Come home my law-kun and your punishment might not be as bad." His maniac laughter filled the room and then the recording ended.

Law and luffy were both shaking. Luffy out of rage and law out of that and fear. "How could he-" dean was cut off by laws hand slamming over his mouth.

"If you say another word, dean, you're dead." Law still hadn't looked up from the table and his head was still down. His voice was calm surprising himself. He tugged on luffys hands and then stood up letting go of them. His face was expressionless as he walked out of the kitchen and out onto deck. Luffy got the hint and ran after him only to see him hanging over the rails throwing up. Luffy ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him as he crumpled to the deck using the railing for support. His entire body was shaking now. Law slugishly turned and pulled luffy closer burying his head in his shoulder. Luffy rubbed his back trying to comfort him as he started silently crying. Luffy gently kissed every inch of skin he could find and ran a hand through laws thick black hair. Law was terrified. He held onto luffy as if he was his life line. Sanji must have kept everyone inside because they had stayed there for at least five minutes just holding each other. When law finally calmed down he relised luffy had been crying too. He lifted luffys face off his shoulder kissing the tears on his cheaks away and then actually kissing him. It was deep and lustful. His tongue demanded entrance and he plundered luffys mouth. He didn't want luffy to be in any pain. Not ever. Especially not because of doflamingo.

He pulled away from luffy and they rested their foreheads against each other. "What did he do to you that just you hearing his voice makes you like this." Luffy whispered. He was livid. His eyes were lustful from the kiss and his face had red tint to it, but his entire being was furious.

"I-" law was shocked. He didn't know luffy was crying for him. No one had ever cared about him like this. "Luffy..."

"What did the he do?" Luffy asked again searching laws face as if the answer was there. Laws eyes widdened. He relised he would have to tell luffy everything -even the things that haunted him in his nightmares. Luffy saw law give a tiny nod and then he stood up pulling luffy with him. They couldn't stay out on deck forever. This story was going to take a while. He grabbed luffy's hand tightly and dragged him to the captains quarters. Luffy obediently followed. He was afraid if he spoke now that law would close up and he would never hear what happened. Law closed the door and locked it behind them before climbing onto the bed and pulling luffy onto his lap and holding him. Luffy patiently waited for law to start as he ran his fingers through luffys soft hair.

"My parents died in an accident when I was very little, and I had no family to go to so I was forced onto the streets. Doflamingo found me stealing some bread from the market and he made a deal with me. He said that if I followed his every order then he would give me whatever I wanted. It sounded pretty good at the time. A stranger offering help. It seemed better than being homeless. At first the tasks were easy. I would clean the house and serve him, bring him things when he needed it that sort of thing. I didn't realize that I only had it easy because that's all i was capable of at the time. His promise of everything I wanted was true, but that was only because my requests were so easy. Being on the streets even if only for a month made me appreciate everything and so I only asked for what I needed. At first, I was incredibly greatful which was probably why I turned a blind eye to all the things I saw him do to people behind locked doors.

As I got older one of his men trained me to fight, and since I was capable of more the orders started getting worse. It started with thievery, then threats, then one day he told me someone who he wanted me to kill. I found out it was a man who had went against doflamingo because he had stolen the man's treasure. The man himself was innocent. He just wanted back what was his. I refused and doflamingo got mad. He locked me in a room that only had a window and shackles on the wall. He put them on my wrists and another pair for my feet. He said that if I agreed to kill the man then it wouldn't be as bad. I didn't. H-he would hurt me until I didn't have the strength to fight anymore and then he w-would rape me." Law said that part quickly and looked down to see luffy still patiently listening to his story. Law forced himself to ignore the tears in his eyes and the angry glint he saw in luffy's.

"It went on like that getting worse and worse as I still refused to kill the man. Near the end of the second week I finally broke. I couldn't take it anymore. I was in hell. I agreed to kill the man. I agreed to do anything as long as I could get out of that room. He grinned like a maniac, which he probably is, and then took me to the man. As soon as I was handed the gun there was a bullet in the man's head. He took me to the nurse and gave me two days to recover. Afterwards, he came and got me and then brought me to his room. I had thought the punishment was over. I was wrong. He ordered me to strip and then made me agree to sex. It was completely against my will, but by then I understood that disobeying would be worse. It wasn't as bad as he promised since I killed the man. He didn't beat me and he was more gentle than before. He was my master and I was his pet. That went on for another two weeks and then I was told my punishment was over. He still sexually assulted me whenever he wanted thou. It just wasn't as frequent. I became his dog. I never disobeyed an order again, but I was always looking for a way to escape. Eventually he made me his second in command. I was as feared as doflamingo himself. Eventually I got a crew and a ship with all my contacts and I got the hell out of there. I decided he wouldn't follow me on a suicide mission so I vowed to find the one piece. I've been on the run for four years now. I thought he was done with me and so I started planning to get rid of him. And thats how I got here." He looked down to see luffy looking up at him with wide eyes and his mouth open.

"Traffy." He sat up and straddled law's waist. Luffy held law's face and brushed the tears that were falling without law knowing away. He hugged law tightly. "I'll won't let him touch you ever again. I won't let him hurt you, and I won't let him take you because you are not his. You are mine." Law then relized just how angry luffy was. His fists were clenched in his shirt and law could feel him shaking from rage.

"Luffy, you can't get involved. He'll just hurt you. I won't let him take you away from me. Please, luffy." Law was begging him. He couldn't stand to lose the only person who loved him.

"Traffy. If I don't get involved he's just gonna take you and then you are gonna be away from me. He probably plans to kill me anyways. You are on my ship after all. So theres no stopping me. I won't let you do this alone." Luffys voice was serious and unwavering. It was obvious he wasn't changing his mind.

"But if I went back now then maybe he won't come after you." Law was still trying hopelessly despite luffys determination.

"No. Then I would just have to come save you, wouldn't I?" Luffy smirked. He knew he had won. Law let out a defeated sigh.

"Persistent bastard aren't you?" Law gave luffy a weak smirk and luffy went into a full out grin.

iDK HOW THIS GOT SO ANGSTY. I REALLY DONT KNOW.

this chapter was so much plot omfg :/. Okay the date will be next chapter and I am working on the next chapter right now so it definetely wont be as late as this one was. I love you guys! Please review! Oh and sorry for the side zosan it just kinda happened. I will be focusing on the lawlu in this story thou. o/


End file.
